ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Lord Hades is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He was the feared and cunning ruler of the Underworld. Hades is portrayed by Greg Germann. His gallery is available here. Biography Background Hades kills his father Kronos, but while Zeus got to reign over Olympus, the Underworld became Hades' domain, and he made himself at home in the underground caverns, while the Underworld became populated with the souls of those with unfinished business. After Zeus stops Hades' heart, Hades seeks true love's kiss - the only thing that can restart his heart, which would allow him to reconstruct the Olympian crystal. Hades makes a deal with Liam Jones in order to have a larger population of souls. When Hades learns that Zelena is planning a spell to travel back in time in order to get revenge on her sister Regina, he meets Zelena and allies with her. They begin falling for each other, although Zelena eventually rejects him. Season 5 After the Charmings, along with Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin and Regina, arrive in the Underworld in order to retrieve Killian, Hades orders Cora to ensure that Regina leaves the Underworld at once. When Cora fails, Hades punishes her insolence by reducing her back to the miller's daughter she used to be. Hades goes on to torture Killian further, and tells him that for every soul Killian's friends free from the Underworld, one of them will take its place. Later, Hades intends on submerging Killian into the River of Lost Souls. However, Killian is rescued by Emma, resulting in Hades trapping Emma, Regina and Snow White in the Underworld. He also goes to considerable lengths to get pages out of the Underworld "storybook", which contains information about his past with Zelena, blackmailing Killian's brother Liam into obtaining them. Eventually, Hades and Zelena meet again when Zelena goes to the Underworld. Hades reveals that he made the Underworld look like Storybrooke because he knows how badly Zelena wanted to cast the Dark Curse, revealing that he still loves her. True love's kiss from Zelena manages to restart Hades' heart, allowing Hades and Zelena to leave the Underworld. However, when Hades proves to be even more power-hungry and ruthless than he has been letting on, Zelena is forced to destroy him with the Olympian Crystal, leaving nothing left of the god of death except a pile of ash. Family/Relationships Alive: *'Zelena' (ex-girlfriend) *'Zeus '(brother) Deceased: *'Hercules '(nephew) *'Kronos' (father) Status: 'Destroyed Trivia *Hades is based on the deity of the underworld from ''Greek Mythology. * He was not only known in the Underworld, but on Earth he was worshipped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans as a god. Behind the Scenes *Hades has been created in the Steam Workshop for the game Scribblenauts Unlimited, by a user called "Geoffrey Leonard". *Hades was the main antagonist of the second half of Season 5. Appearances Season 5= *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" *'S5, E13: '"Labor of Love" *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E15: '"The Brothers Jones" *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" *'''S5, E17: "Her Handsome Hero" *'S5, E18:' "Ruby Slippers" *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" (archive) Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Greek myths Category:Deities Category:True Love's Kiss Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Destroyed characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Seasonal Antagonists